


Falling for a Girl

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bladder shy, Camping, Desperation, F/M, Male Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A teenage boy on a co-ed camping trip has trouble relieving himself.





	Falling for a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea by Tremblingstockings.

In a small clump of trees in a rocky woodland area far from any city or town a tall skinny ginger-haired boy in an overly large cotton tee and an overly small pair of old blue jeans stood with his fly open cursing his manhood. He'd been standing there for the better part of ten minutes but the tree trunk he was aimed at was still bone try and his bladder was still bursting full. 

He wanted to go. He wanted it with every fiber of his being. But somehow he couldn't get his little faucet to turn on. The nervous young man had a hard enough time using a public restroom. Here there were no walls. He felt unprotected and he knew there was a chance his business could be heard or even seen. 

He tried to relax. He closed his eyes and took deep regular breaths and did what he could to forget where he was. He felt something coming. A little bit of liquid had made it past the barrier and was trickling through the channel. He heard a slight drizzle on the leaves below. Just then he heard a voice. Laughter. Girlish laughter. Manda's voice. His passage instantly clamped shut. He knew there was no hope of relieving himself now. With a sigh he zipped up and walked back to where his fellow campers were waiting. 

This was supposed to be a fun excursion. His first time camping without any grown-ups around to supervise his vacation. Because he and his friends were now grown-ups. At least they technically were even if they didn't feel like they were. Chett was no experienced outdoorsman and the wilderness always had some misery to dole out but this camping trip could still have been fun. It would have if it hadn't been for one factor: Girls. 

What was planned as a camping trip with his two best buds had changed into a trip with two guys and one of their girlfriends and somehow further morphed into a trip with two boys and three girls. When Chett was with the guys he was just hanging out but with girls around he was always on edge. It was like being at school or work. 

The girls weren't total strangers. Chett had become a little friendly with the girl named Manda. Had a couple private conversations with her. Gotten to know her somewhat. She was a robust brunette who looked great in flannel and khakis. Her face and hair always seemed flawless even though she was staying at a campsite with only the most basic amenities. She was bright and optimistic and receptive and had a certain warmth he'd never felt in a girl. Except maybe his mother. To sum it up simply Chett sort of liked Manda. 

Ironically that made him more nervous in her company than when she was just another girl. When she was around he could never relax. The hardest part to relax was the muscle that held his bladder shut. Just hearing a fleeting giggle from her had been enough to electrify his wires and shut off his plumbing. 

Chett emerged from the grove and rejoined the group. So much time had passed since he'd excused himself that he couldn't admit he hadn't done anything. He would have to make a different excuse if he wanted to break away from the pack again. That was the only way he'd be able to relieve his ever-growing bladder. There was an outhouse at the campsite but that was a long way to go and he wanted to catch back up with the group before too long. His best bet was to go off on his own and find a secluded spot without anyone following him. 

For the time being they were hiking a trail together. Bella was the first to break off from the group. She found an edible fungus and wanted to go hunting for more. Chett searched his brain for excuses but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get him funny stares from his fellow campers. It wasn't easy to concentrate on a problem like that with a full bladder in tow. All he could think about was the large amount of liquid sloshing around inside there and his inexplicable difficulty getting it out. 

"Do you hear water?" Tommy asked. 

It threw Chett off for a moment because he was carrying a lot of water but didn't think anyone else knew. 

"A waterfall," Bella observed as she pointed out the distant stream. It gave Chett an idea. 

"It's beautiful!" he said in exaggerated wonder. "I'm going to go look at it up close." 

He now had an excuse to walk in almost the opposite direction from the group. It looked like there was some pretty dense vegetation near the waterfall where he could hide himself while he tried to go. The sound of the running water should ease things along and mask the sound of his stream. 

The plan failed however. The whole group wanted to look at the waterfall. Manda was so enamored with it she wanted to take pictures. She asked to use Chett's camera rather than the lousy one on her phone and her eagerly obliged. After a short while they resumed their hike. Each step made Chett's bladder sting. 

The next one who broke away was Sarah. She was feeling claustrophobic and wanted to get back out in the open field downhill. Her boyfriend Liam went with her. Chett suspected it was her excuse to steal some time with him. It gave him an idea for his own excuse. If they were going downhill maybe he could go uphill. He announced his intention at the next fork in the path. 

"I think I'll see how high up I can get. Take in the view. Take some pictures." 

Tommy, Bella, and Manda acknowledged him but continued along the path they'd planned. It was perfect. 

Chett's legs carried him quickly because his desperation gave him energy. After he'd gone a ways he had to leave the beaten path because it was going into an open area. He needed bushes or tall weeds or crowded trees but most of those were dangerously close to the trail his three comrades were walking. 

Finally he spotted the perfect place. There was a lush thicket that would hide him perfectly for his unmentionable task. It was nice and isolated sitting above some limestone bluffs. Chett believed he had all the energy and motivation he needed to do some rock climbing. 

After he had reached where the second story window would've been if the rock face was an apartment building he heard a cheerful girlish voice that made him freeze in place like a gargoyle on the side of a skyscraper. 

"Chett!" Manda called. "Do you want your camera?" 

He'd forgotten he didn't have a camera with him when it was essential to his excuse. After a moment of embarrassed scatterbrained mumbling he twisted around to face the girl while putting on an air of confident masculinity. 

"Thank you but I don't need it after all. I'd rather take in the sights with only my own eyes. It's more special that way." 

Manda bought that story and even remarked positively about his way of thinking. That solved one problem. 

The problem of getting up the bluff was exacerbated however. It was much harder to climb knowing a girl was watching. Not just any girl. The girl he kind of liked. Motions that had come naturally to him a moment earlier were now difficult and deliberate. In the next ten minutes he only ascended a few body lengths. 

"Wow," cooed Manda despite Chett's shortcomings. "You're quite a climber." 

The compliment made the boy weak in the knees. It was a bad time for that. He lost his footing and fell head over heels. 

The next thing Chett knew he was lying in Manda's arms. Her right arm was cradling his back and her left arm was holding him up at the knees. The tough young woman had caught him before he hit the ground and she hadn't even fallen over in the effort. 

Chett was humiliated. He'd carelessly embarked on a dangerous activity and almost gotten himself hurt through his own clumsiness. Stacked on top of that was the shame of failing at something manly and having to be rescued by a girl. 

The combination of burning embarrassment and heart-jolting fear made him breath rapidly and sweat heavily and blush profusely. But the fall had another effect on his body that humiliated him more than anything else about the disaster: He was having an accident in his pants. 

It didn't stay in his pants for long however. His tight blue jeans and bent legs made sure of that. The cotton and denim absorbed a little of the hot golden liquid but most of it flowed right out of the bulge in his jeans and onto the rocky soil below. It flowed and flowed. His uncooperative body had forced him to hold an outrageously large volume and it was all pouring forth freely now. 

It felt like an hour went by. Neither one of them said a word. The strange situation had frozen them in place. Manda held Chett in her arms and looked at him with an uncertain expression in her eyes while his eyes struggled to hold hack tears while his bladder held back nothing. 

Once the bladder had become empty and the ground had become a small lake Manda raised her right arm and lowered her left arm and set the boy safely on the ground. Chett tried to speak but stopped himself in an instant because he was afraid he'd sob. His eyes were welling with tears. Then Manda did something unexpected: She hugged him with all her might. 

In a comforting voice she said, "You poor boy. I never knew you had a cute side." 

Chett was astonished. A girl had called him cute. She'd said it in a context that was strange and almost insulting but she had said he was cute and the boy knew he had to capitalize on this moment. He felt speechless but knew he had to speak anyway so he managed something. 

"You remind me of my mother," he said. He scrambled for something better to say and came up with "You're so sweet." 

"Let's go," Manda said enthusiastically while holding his hand. "Now's a great time to go swimming in our clothes."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I wasn't in a comma-using mood when I wrote this.


End file.
